But Daddy, he is so red !
by Lil' Djinn
Summary: Dean and Sammy first meeting ... and John can't stop smiling. A puppy instead !


**Title:** But daddy, he is so red !

**Author****: **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer: **If only I could … but no, I don't own this wonderful show.

**Summary****:** Dean and Sammy first meeting ... and John can't stop smiling. A puppy instead !

**A/N: **Again and again, thanks to Marina for her help and her gentleness !!! Without her, this fic would not exist (and all the others) !!!

**A/N 2:** Just for Marina ... hurrah for the his big bright green eyes !!! :)

And don't forget the reviews … you'll light up my day, as much as a Dean's smile !!! :)

.

.

.

To be honest, Mary had feared the boys's first meeting a little. Well, especially Dean's reaction. He was just four years old, so how to introduce him the new member of their family? How to present him little Sammy, how to explain him what being a big brother would be for him, while John and her didn't have sibling ? How to prove him that nothing would change for him, that Mommy and Daddy would always love him no matter what ? All these questions kept her awake for long nights. She really hoped things would go smoothly but her first born was just a child, a little child who now had a little brother.

They hadn't said anything about the baby until Mary reached her seventh month of pregnancy, and even after, Mary wasn't sure Dean had really understood what it meant. His only reaction was to ask, when she began to show, "Why Mommy has a big belly?"

"If I had said the same thing I would have slept on the couch for the next month but with Dean, you think it's cute!" John protested this night.

"Dean is an innocent child. You're an adult and my husband John." Mary reminded him. "You have to support me, no matter what. Even if I look like a whale, you have to lie to me and tell me I'm still beautiful." She added with a wink.

"A whale? No Mary, you're a beautiful women, as beautiful as ever!"

"And you, you're a quick learner!"

.

.

And she was there, two months later, lying in her hospital bed and thinking of her new baby boy. Samuel Winchester. Sam's birth has been far from easy and she had ended up in an operation room, waiting for her surgeon to practice a cesarean to deliver her son. While Dean had been born one month in advance, Sam had kept himself waiting. Evidence of a Winchester's stubbornness! But in the end, when Sammy's cries sounded in the room Mary forgot all of her fears. Her son was perfect, so cute and chubby she couldn't wait to present him to his brother and his dad.

Well, that was John's job now. Because of her cesarean she had to stay in bed at least a few days and her husband decided to take Dean to the nursery.

She just hoped everything would be all right.

.

******

.  
"We can go to Mommy now?"

Dean was in his father's arms, clutching one of the balloons John had bought to decorate his wife's room in his little hands. Mary had laughed when he had offered it but she had thanked her husband for his gentleness. Sometimes John could be so nice, even after all these years and it never ceased to please her.

The balloon was blue, with big letters proclaiming in the front "IT'S A BOY!" and Dean had loved it since his father had showed it to him. He had asked for it a few minutes before, watching his mom and his dad with his big bright green eyes and as always John had yielded.

"Not yet Buddy. We have to go and see your brother. You want to see your baby brother, don't you Deano?"

"Mmm..." The little boy answered, much more interested by the blue balloon.

"Here we are buddy," John cheered when he stopped in front of the nursery.

There were a dozen cribs behind the glass and John easily found the one where laid his second child.

"Hey, buddy, look, it's your brother."

"Where Daddy?" Dean asked.

"Just right here. The little baby with the blue socks. It's Sammy."

Dean looked at his father with surprise, just before placing his little hands on the glass. He pressed his face against the window and screwed up his eyes, watching the nursery for a long time.

"So champion, what do you think of your brother? Do you like him?" John asked with a smile.

"But daddy, he is so red!" The little boy said as he wrinkled his nose.

"It's normal Deano, all the babies are a little red. But it will pass, don't worry."

Except that Dean didn't really seem convinced.

"Daddy?" He asked slowly. "We can't have a puppy instead?"

"No Champion," John laughed. "We can't have a puppy."

"Oh …" Dean whispered, a little disappointed.

"I promised you buddy, having a baby brother will be a lot better than a puppy."

Well, that was not exactly what John wanted to say but he didn't know how to convince his son. He was about to return to Mary's room when a movement in the nursery caught his eyes. Sammy just awoken and the baby was now becoming fully awake, moving his little arms and legs in his crib.

"Hey Deano, look. Your baby brother is looking at you."

It was not completely true but to be honest, John stopped caring when Dean's face lit up with a bright smile.

"Daddy, Daddy!" He squealed. "Look. He says hello."

And yes, Sammy was now shaking his little hands toward John and Dean.

"You're right kiddo. Sammy says hello to you."

"Hi Sammy!" Dean responded as he kindly patted the window.

"Well, what do you think? Do you like your baby brother?"

"Yeah" the little boy answered finally. "I like him … but we can have a puppy too?"

.

**The end.**


End file.
